LostClan
by 0YoursTruly0
Summary: Version of Warriors! Welcome to the world of SoundClan and LostClan! Speckledkit, Swampcloud, and Robinstar welcome you to your new home. (: Echostep out!
1. Chapter 1

**LostClan**

_By: Echostep_

**Echostep: Hello! Welcome to my new story. Haha. I thought of this story when I fell in love with **

**a cat named "Hawkfrost" from my roleplay game. I didn't want to use **_**Hawkfrost **_**so I used "Hawkflight!" **

**My main character will be Swampcloud, but I love to use Speckledkit and someone from SoundClan...**

**I haven't put any SoundClan warriors in it, so please send in some ideas!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Rank:**

**Pelt Color/Appearance:**

**Thanks! Read and Review!**

**Allegiances**:

**LOSTCLAN**:

**Leader**: Robinstar (ginger tom with yellow spots)

**Deputy**: Swampcloud (pale she-cat with white spots, green eyes)

_(Apprentice: Fangpaw) _

**Medicine Cat: **Echostep (white she-cat with black and grey spots)

(_Apprentice: Gingerpaw)_

**Warriors**:

Silentleap (black tom with white paws and grey and white tail)

Greywhisker (grey she-cat with yellow eyes)  
Rockclaw (dark grey tom with icy blue eyes)  
_(Apprentice: Sunpaw)_

Hawkflight (brown tom with orange eyes)  
Leafcloud (tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes and white stripes)  
Spottedfeather (calico she-cat with blue eyes)  
Thornpelt (white tom with dark grey stripes) **RELATED TO THISTLECLAW**

(_Apprentice: Goldenpaw) _

Puddleclaw (brown tom with black spots)

Morninglight (pale she-cat with white stripes and green eyes)

(_Apprentice: Flowerpaw)_

**Apprentices:****  
**Gingerpaw (pale she-cat with unusual red eyes)  
Fangpaw (white tom with black stripes and grey tail)  
Flowerpaw (white she-cat with brown spots and green eyes)  
Goldenpaw (yellow she-cat with white paws)

Sunpaw (ginger tom)

**Kits:****  
**Sweetkit

Speckledkit

Smallkit

Featherkit

Stormkit

Clearkit

**Queens:****  
**Breezesong (white she-cat with grey spots)  
Eagletalon (brown she-cat with orange eyes)

Fogpelt (grey she-cat with white spots) **FORMER KITTYPET**

**Elders:**

Moonfoot (light grey tom with white paws)  
Poppyrain (brown she-cat with unusual red eyes)

**SOUNDCLAN:**

**Leader: **

**Deputy:****  
****Medicine cat:**

**Warriors:****  
****Apprentices:****  
****Kits:****  
****Queens:****  
****Elders:****  
**

**Chapter 1:**

Swampcloud's P.O.V

Swampcloud ran frantically through the forest, eyes wide with tears. The leader, Robinstar, had just rejected her. Swampcloud had been in love with him for so long, but figures, he had a mate: Greywhisker.

Robinstar's brother, Hawkflight, had been in love with her for the same amount of time she had loved his brother. Hawkflight was going to ask her tonight, this night, to be her mate. But she had ditched the clan camp to tell Robinstar her love for him.

What a mistake.

She ran to the river, eyes flooding over with tears. The tears overwhelmed her pale face and she closed her eyes, the river on her face streaming down slowly.

She gasped as she heard a twig break behind her. Orange eyes gleamed in the night.

"Hawkflight?"

Hawkflight padded out of the brush and out into the open. He sighed. "Hi."

"Hi…" Swampcloud replied. She sniffed again and turned her attention back to the river. Hawkflight looked at her and nudged her.

"What's wrong…? If you say 'nothing' then I'm going to keep nagging you. Don't even try." Hawkflight joked.

"I…it's just…" Swampcloud was good at thinking on her feet. "I just saw a dead rabbit on the road and…I thought it would have been so good to give to the clan."

Hawkflight narrowed his eyes at her, "Really? That's what you came up with? I thought you could do better."

Swampcloud cried even more. Hawkflight wrapped his tail around her and entwined his tail with hers, but Swampcloud shrugged away. Hawkflight sighed. "I was going to ask you something tonight."

"What…what was that?" Swampcloud was clueless. She didn't know that Hawkflight had wanted to ask her to be her mate.

"Do… do you want to…" Hawkflight started. He thought better of it, "Do you want to go out on a walk? I thought I saw some rabbits running around on the path…"

Swampcloud looked up at Hawkflight, "Yes…I would like that."

Swampcloud and Hawkflight came back to camp late; it was Moon High (midnight) when they got back. Their mouths were full of prey: mice rabbits, voles. Swampcloud's eyes were still puffy from crying, but she was in a much better mood, and that made Hawkflight happier.

"Hey, Swampcloud," Hawkflight started. His ears adjusted to the sound to make sure no one was listening. "Do you…want to be my mate?"

Swampcloud put the vole and rabbit on the prey pile. "Your…mate?"

Hawkflight nodded and smiled. "Yes…what do you say?"  
"…I say yes."

The next morning, Swampcloud woke up next to Hawkflight in the Warrior's den. Everyone were mooning over them, little "Aww..."s were ringing from outside. "They're so cute together!"  
Swampcloud heard Greywhisker's voice, "It's surprising anyone would like _Swampcloud." _

Hawkflight's ears twitched at the sound of her name and Swampcloud rested her tail on his head, making him go back to sleep. It didn't help. Hawkflight got up and growled. "What did she say?"

Hawkflight unsheathed his claws and padded outside. "What did you say about my mate?"

Greywhisker's eyes widened. "I didn't say anything, right guys?"

Greywhisker looked at the other cats she was chatting with. Breezesong, a new Queen in the Nursery, shook her head in dismissal.

"Great StarClan…" Greywhisker said. "What did you say about my mate?!" Hawkflight, now yelling, said. "I said 'It's surprising you fell in love with Swampcloud!'"

Hawkflight leaped at Greywhisker and he raked his claws down her flank. Robinstar padded out of his den, humming, and saw the fight. "Don't hurt my mate!" Robinstar leaped down onto the ground and yowled. He shoved Hawkflight off of his mate and growled at him.

"What is going _on _here?!" Robinstar demanded. Swampcloud padded out of the den and shrugged next to Hawkflight, pressing against him tightly.

"Your _mate _said that Swampcloud shouldn't be loved!"  
"I didn't say that! I said that I couldn't believe someone fell in love with someone like her!" Greywhisker pointed out, like it made a difference.

"That's exactly what I just said!" Hawkflight meowed. Swampcloud shook her head and entwined her tail with Hawkflight's. He calmed down a bit. Robinstar glanced at his mate and then at Swampcloud. He sighed.

"Greywhisker, you shouldn't say that about someone's mate. And Hawkflight, you shouldn't attack someone for a reason like that. I know she upset you, but I think words could have worked it out better." Robinstar meowed. "You both are suspended for now from going on patrols. Do you hear? You both are on moss duty."

Greywhisker's ears perked and Hawkflight held in a growl. "What!" Greywhisker exclaimed. "You can't do that to me! I'm your mate!"

"Well, I have to punish you just like I would to everyone else. Isn't that fair?" Robinstar narrowed his eyes at Greywhisker.

"It's not _my _fault he mated with a lunatic…" Greywhisker muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Hawkflight challenged. "Something about a lunatic?"

Swampcloud had addressed a meeting for patrols. "Alright! Silentleap, go with Rockclaw, Leafcloud, Spottedfeather, and Thornpelt on a hunting patrol. Rockclaw and Thornpelt, take your apprentices with you, I think Sunpaw and Goldenpaw would like a look around the territory, since they are new apprentices."

As she said that, Sunpaw and Goldenpaw bounced around the clearing. "We're going out! We're going out!" Rockclaw and Thornpelt rolled their eyes, exchanged glances, and purred in satisfaction.

"Puddleclaw, take Morninglight and I to a border patrol. We'll go to SoundClan territory and see if they have moved the markings."

Puddleclaw nodded and flicked his tail to Morninglight, who reluctantly left her mate, Thornpelt from their breakfast. Morninglight, Puddleclaw and Swampcloud padded to the entrance of the camp. Hawkflight and Greywhisker watched the patrols in longing.

"Let's go!"

**Echostep: Sorry if it's kinda short, for you guys. Haha. I've seen longer stories.**

**Anyways, review please! I'd like to keep continuing, since I've started a little bit for Speckledkit.**

**I do NOT own Warriors, I only own LostClan and SoundClan. **

**Hawkflight: Yeah, that's right. You hear me?**

**Echostep: Go away, Hawkflight.**

**Swampcloud: I love you, Hawkflight!**

**Hawkflight: I love you too, Swampcloud.**

**Echostep: Get out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LostClan **

By: Echostep

Echostep: Hello! This is Echostep, once again! Thank you, Midnightsun of ShadowClan and Silentleap for reviewing and sending in requests!

Midnightsun, I have now added you to the list for the next story, the Whisperkit P.O.V. You'll enjoy it! But you might not come in later until the next couple of stories!

Speckledkit: Read and Review!

Echostep: What she said.

**CHAPTER 2**

Speckledkit's P.O.V

Speckledkit, a half-moon old kit, was snuggled up next to her sister Sweetkit and her brother Smallkit. Their mother, Eagletalon, was grooming them between the ears. The nice smell of milk in the nursery soothed her, though she still was shaking a bit from her dream. Or would it be called a nightmare? Not sure.

Fogpelt, the Kittypet-Queen, was curled up in the corner and her only son, Clearkit, was patrolling around the den's inside. He was 3 moons older than her. She was the first one of her litter to open up her eyes, she was born with her eyes open, surprisingly.

She stirred and woke up, stretching in her nest and pushing her sister a bit to the right. She sighed and looked at Clearkit bounding around the den. Clearkit looked down at her and smiled. His ears perked a bit. He looked outside the entrance and saw Hawkflight pad into the den.

"Hi," He said. He was very muscular, almost 3 times as big as Speckledkit. "Eagletalon, Fogpelt need any new moss?"

They both shook their head sleepily. Breezesong, her stomach full of 2 kits, lay in the side of the nursery. "Could you get me some poppy seeds?"

Greywhisker padded in with borage and poppy seeds, "Already covered!" Hawkflight growled a bit in his voice, usually not heard, but Speckledkit heard him clearly. "Hawkflight?" She squeaked.

"Yes, Speckledkit?" His voice was tender. His eyes gleamed with happiness, a longing of wanting kits.

"Can I go outside with you? I haven't explored the _camp_ yet!"

"Uh…" Hawkflight looked at Eagletalon with question. She heard Eagletalon's head shift, nodding. "Sure! Let's go."

"Wait, I want to go too!" Clearkit meowed. He ran out of the den without even asking his mother. "Uhh…okay." Hawkflight said.

Clearkit was running around camp, naming all of the dens, spoiling Speckledkit's experience. Hawkflight's tail tip twitched in amusement at her face expressions.

"Warrior's den! Apprentice's den! Nursery! Dirt Place! Leader's den! Medicine cat den! Entrance—"

The hunting patrol had returned. Clearkit was standing right in the middle of the entrance, he was pretty big for a kit. He was about the size of a small warrior (Apprentice!)  
"Move, would you?" Silentleap said and chuckled as he passed by. Goldenpaw and Sunpaw padded by, holding their chin high as if they had won a medal for going out on a patrol.

"Goldenpaw!" Clearkit leaped onto her back and clung to her. "How was the patrol? What does the territory look like? Did you catch anything? Did you fall? Did you get hurt? Ooh, did anyone else get hurt? Did you get in a battle? Did you see any other cats…?"

"Shut up, would you?" Goldenpaw shook him off. "Gosh, I'm glad I'm finally out of the nursery and _away from you!_"

Goldenpaw was kind of a snotty she-cat. She was the prettiest apprentice, soon to be the prettiest she-cat of the clan, and she thought she was better than everyone because of her beauty.

Speckledkit stood in the background, hiding a bit behind Hawkflight. Clearkit attacked Goldenpaw and Sunpaw with questions.

Speckledkit shrunk down and Hawkflight looked down at her, "You want to be an apprentice, don't you?"

"I do…it's just that Goldenpaw is so mean…"  
"Yeah," Hawkflight looked back up at Clearkit biting at Sunpaw's foot. "There are a lot of cats like that in SoundClan. That's why we try to get them off our territory as much as possible. We don't want bratty cats in our Clan." Hawkflight winked at Speckledkit.

Speckledkit had sniffed the prey pile. Not impressed.

"Every cat old enough to fetch their own prey, gather around the Rock Pile for a Clan Meeting!" Robinstar's voice rang through the camp, echoing off the walls.

Speckledkit ran over to her father, Silentleap, and sat next to him as he purred. All of the cats came from the warrior den, or turned their attention from where they were eating. She heard Swampcloud and Hawkflight sit next to each other, the small hum of their purr rang in her ears. Her mother and her siblings sat in front of the nursery, with Breezesong and Fogpelt sitting next to her.  
"We have a warrior ceremony to celebrate," Robinstar's eyes gleamed with pride. "I have word that Flowerpaw is fully trained now and is ready for her warrior ceremony."

Silentleap nudged his daughter, "Your very first warrior ceremony!"  
Speckledkit's ears perked as she heard a bit of thunder in the distance. She looked to her right and saw the storm clouds coming this way. Rain was here!

"Flowerpaw, come forward!"

Flowerpaw, apprentice of Morninglight, stepped forward and the crowd of cats parted. Robinstar leaped down in front of Flowerpaw and dipped his head to.

"I, Robinstar, leader of Lostclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Flowerpaw has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Robinstar meow echoed without the camp.

"I do." Flowerpaw shook, dipping her head to Robinstar.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flowerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Flowerfall. StarClan honors your trust, love for your Clan, and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LostClan!" Robinstar shouted into the sky.

"Flowerfall! Flowerfall! Flowerfall!" The Clan chanted loudly, the stars twinkling above, as if chanting with them too.

Speckledkit had sat there all night, staring at where Robinstar had announced Flowerfall's new name. Flowerfall had gone to her vigil spot, to watch for the Clan's protection. Her nest was next to Swampcloud and Hawkflight's nest, where they would protect her if harm was done to the camp.

She sat there, the cold wind blowing and the dusty, dirt covered ground turned warm around where she sat. Her ears twitched as she heard someone padding towards her.

"Hey, Speckledkit," A voice said.

She turned her attention to where the voice came from and saw Echostep, the medicine cat.

"What are you doing out here, so late at night?" His warm voice soothed her. She sighed.

"I know I'm too young to be an apprentice, but it'd be really nice to pretend I could just skip a few moons." Speckledkit shuffled her paws.

"I know how that feels. I remember when I was a kit, I had to wait _forever_ to be a medicine cat! Man, I had so many dreams I wish that I could just sleep in the medicine den ahead of time. I always wanted to be trained by Gingerleaf, the former medicine cat. And now I think that Gingerpaw…"  
Speckledkit blinked and glanced at Echostep, watching him rant on about something. She saw his ears twitch and whiskers quiver, as if this topic was hard for him. His eyes were slightly clouded, as if in memory of his mentor. She tilted her head.

"Did Gingerleaf die?" She interrupted him.

"What? Oh…yes, yes she did." Echostep nodded. "I miss her very much."

"How did she die?"

"I…" Echostep stuttered. "I don't quite know. She was out at night looking for some catmint in the twoleg territory and then she just disappeared and didn't come back. I was with her, and I looked for her all over and then she just…vanished."

"You're not very smart, are you?" Speckledkit giggled. "I know where she is."

"Where is she?" Echostep completely ignored the insult.

"She's been taken by the twolegs. If she was in their territory, they probably saw her out in the territory and took her into their nest."

"What…how did you know that?" Echostep leaned in closely. "I might not be smart, but I remember a lot of things." He smacked his head with his paw, making a clonking sound.

Speckledkit giggled. "It's easy."

"Easy for _you _to say! Gosh. Well, good night, Speckledkit." He nudged her. "I'll look around the twoleg territory tomorrow morning. Thanks!"

Echostep: A little cliffhanger. Will Echostep find Gingerleaf? Or is she truly dead?  
Gingerleaf: Shut up and right the next story!

Echostep: Gosh, you're just like Gingerpaw.

Gingerleaf: They don't know that yet, do they! So write the next story!

Echostep: Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Echostep: Sorry, I didn't explain much of LostClan's camp, but SoundClan's camp is just plain rock and grass. It's flat land. They built their dens underground, in holes. They used rocks to signify which den is their own, usually the rocks are supposed to help apprentices and kits. Sometimes elders. ;) Well, thank you HazelFireSky for sending in Hazelstar and her fam- Ahha... I meant uh... :D**

**Haha! Anyways, this one is dedicated to you, Hazel! Even though it only shows Hazelstar for about 5 paragraphs... Oh well!  
Read and Review!**

**Chapter 3:**

Whisperkit's P.O.V.

Whisperkit was half a moon old, little did he know that his rival was also in the same place as he. He was already awake, sitting at the entrance of the nursery. His father was supposed to come today, who was Fallentree, one of the three most respected warriors of all of SoundClan.

Finally, he saw a pale tom walking towards him. "Fallentree!"

"Hey, there, rabbit pellet!" Fallentree joked. "What's going on in there? Your sister boring you?"

"Yeah. Patchkit is _super _boring." Whisperkit rolled his eyes. "Can I go outside of the nursery? Patchkit said she's too tired to play tackle."

"Sure, scamp," Fallentree twitched his tail to make him follow. "I'll show you around!"

"Thanks, dad," Whisperkit ran outside, eager to learn about the camp he would claim as his own. "What's that?" He pointed his tail towards a thicket bush with three red rocks infront of it.

Whisperkit bounced over to the red stones. There were green stones on the side, pushed under another brush.

"That's the medicine den. Three red stones means that Yellowsong is busy, usually training with Songpaw. If the stones are all green, that means that she's open. If there are 2 reds, and 1 green, or vise versa, then that means she's tending to wounded warriors. Remember that, for the medicine den." Fallentree said proudly.

Whisperkit nodded. "I will!"

Whisperkit scurried to the smallest thicket of them all, he guess it was the Elder's den.

"That…that den is empty," Fallentree said sadly. Whisperkit looked up at the senior warrior. "Whisperheart was the only elder in there, and she passed away…the day you were born."

"Really?" Whisperkit's ears perked. "Do you think it was _fate_?"

"Don't be silly," Fallentree urged Whisperkit with his tail. "If there was such thing as fate, there would be such thing as StarClan-"

"You don't believe in StarClan, do you?" Whisperkit squeaked. "But…you've been in SoundClan for so long!"  
"It doesn't matter…once a rouge, always a rouge." Fallentree sighed. "At least, that's what they used to say."

"Who used to say? The bad guys?" Whisperkit's fur bristled. "I'll take them on!" Whisperkit swung his arms in the air as if clawing somecat. "Where are they? Where at they!" Fallentree purred in amusement at his son and he showed him the rest of the camp.

"Alright…this is the most _important _den of all." Fallentree showed a gigantic bush, covering at least a couple of fox-lengths. Five red stones were placed alongside the thicket, and Whisperkit thought of the medicine den. Five stones must be very urgent.

"Is Hazelstar really busy?" Whisperkit asked.

"Yes, she's dreaming of StarClan right now. If you can hear close enough, you can hear her whimpering, or even saying something." Fallentree said. He smiled and padded away, "Get back before your mother notices you're gone!"

Whisperkit's vision clouded before he knew it. Everything went black. Then he could see Hazelstar chasing a firefly, running after it as if it was so special. He walked after Hazelstar and she chased the firefly until she was near LostClan's territory.

"Hazelstar!" Whisperkit squeaked. "That's LostClan's territory!"  
Hazelstar turned around. Her eyes widened. "What…what are you doing in my dream?"

"What…? I'm not in your dream, I'm outside of your den."

"You're in my dream!" Hazelstar meowed, surprised. "Oh my StarClan! This was a sign! Maybe this firefly was supposed to lead me to you!" Hazelstar ran over to Whisperkit. She picked him up and groomed him until it hurt.

"No! I'm in front of your den…" His vision went blurry and Musicstar faded. He was still standing up in front of Hazelstar's den, and he ran away, to the nursery.

Swampcloud's P.O.V.

Finally, her mate's punishment was over. She could finally go out on patrols with him, and she could finally go hunting with him!

And better yet…

"I'm having kits!" Swampcloud exclaimed. Hawkflight's eyes widened and he grinned from whisker to whisker. He leaped on her and licked her face all over. "I'm so glad! I'm so glad! I'm going to be a father!"

Swampcloud purred and Greywhisker padded over to them. "Great job, you too. Your kits will probably be just like you. Ugly." Hawkflight's eyes narrowed at Greywhisker. "You're just jealous because you can't have kits! Hah!"

"Nice one, Hawkflight," Swampcloud licked Hawkflight between the ears and got up on her paws. Greywhisker's nose twitched, "Just wait, you two. I'm going to have the most beautiful kits ever!"

Greywhisker turned around and padded up to the leader's den, "Robinstar!"

"Eww." Speckledkit padded out from behind the nursery brush. She shivered then looked back up at Swampcloud. "Congrats! I hope to play with your kits, soon." Speckledkit said. "Will you be moving in with us? There's not much room, because Clearkit hogs a nest all to himself."

"No…no, I won't be joining the nursery just yet. I'll be on patrols and on my job for the time being, but when I'm close to my due date, I'll start sleeping with you guys." Swampcloud smiled at the kit, and licked Speckledkit between the ears. "Now, run along."

Speckledkit ran off to the prey pile, but Goldenpaw rammed into her. "Watch it, mouse-brain!" Goldenpaw snapped. "That's my mouse, and I'm not letting a little flea steal it from me. Anyways, go drink that milk from your _mommy_."

"At least I don't treat people like cat poo!" Speckledkit squeaked as she watched Goldenpaw take the small mouse that she had claimed. "You're not worthy of being a warrior!" Speckledkit yowled.

Swampcloud padded over to Goldenpaw as she clawed at the mouse pelt. "That wasn't very nice."

"I don't care," Goldenpaw grumbled. "I don't like kits anyways. Especially Clearkit. He'll be an apprentice any day soon. I can't believe I have to share a den with him." Her eyes rolled.

"You were a kit once. I bet Thornpelt didn't like you at all when he was an apprentice. And now, guess what? He's your mentor." Swampcloud scolded. "You've better shape up your act, Goldenpaw, or I'll tell Robinstar to postpone your warrior ceremony."

"You can't do that! You're just a stupid back-up leader! A wanna-be leader!" Goldenpaw got up, her pretty fur bristling in the wind. "I don't trust you. I never trusted you. Maybe I should run away to SoundClan, even if it stinks just like you!" Goldenpaw shredded the mouse, unable to eat anymore, and stormed out of camp.

Speckledkit scurried over to the shredded mouse and licked the remains. "I never got to try mouse. And that was the last one in the pile…"

"I'll get you one," Swampcloud looked down at the little kit. "It'll be okay." Swampcloud stroked Speckledkit's fur with her tail. "I wish you were my kit. I'd be so proud of you."

Speckledkit looked up at Swampcloud, "I wanna be just like you. Strong, with leadership! I wanna be the deputy someday, and you'll be the leader, with Hawkflight as your faithful mate!"

Speckledkit puffed out her chest. "Yeah, yeah! I'm aiming for the top! I'm setting my bar high!" She paused. She then added, whimpering, "I gotta go poo."

Swampcloud purred with laughter. She pushed Speckledkit off with her tail and padded back to Hawkflight, who was sitting there, staring blankly forward. "Something wrong?"

"Huh, what? Oh…no, nothing's wrong." Hawkflight shook his fur. "I just think I might be a bad dad to the kits…"  
"You could never be a disappointment, Hawkflight." She licked him between the ears and padded to the medicine den. "Echostep?"

"Echostep's not here right now." Gingerpaw was sitting in the corner of the den. "He went out to look for…Gingerleaf…"

"Gingerleaf? The former medicine cat?" Swampcloud tilted her head. "That's pretty amazing." Swampcloud padded over to Gingerpaw, who was pawing at the cold stone ground. "Can you check me to see how many kits I'll be having?"

Gingerpaw nodded and turned to her. "Lay down." Swampcloud laid on the floor, facing Gingerpaw. Gingerpaw gave her a poppy seed and felt her stomach area. Gingerpaw felt a lump and pressed down, hearing a tiny squeak.

"You have…one kit," Gingerpaw said, her eyes narrowing. "One kit?" Swampcloud exclaimed. "But…but I want to at least have three!"

"Well, that's too bad, isn't it?" Gingerpaw turned away and sat back in the corner, making remedies. Swampcloud sighed and padded out of the medicine den. "How many kits do we have?" Hawkflight asked.

"One."

**Echostep: Wow, isn't Gingerpaw a little strange? From the first chapter, Chapter 2 (if you've read it! Hah, I hope so...) Echostep has left to find Gingerleaf, the former medicine cat that has trained him personally. How will Hawkflight react? **

**Hawkflight: I'M GLAD I'M AT LEAST A FATHER!**

**Echostep: Shut up.**

**Hawkflight: You're so mean. :(**

**Echostep: Aww, thank you. 3**

**Swampcloud: DON'T HIT ON MEH MAN!**

**Echostep: I made you! Go away. I'll staple you to your nest the next time you talk back.**

**Swampcloud & Hawkflight: NO! NOT THE STAPLER!**

**Echostep: Review, please! Thank you so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Echostep: I'm super sorry about the long wait! I just found this chapter and I forgot to post it. I haven't read it yet (HAHA!) so I'm hoping for the best! I just posted it so you guys could read it.**

**Whisperkit: If it needs editing, PM Echo! Back to you, Echostep.**

**Echostep: Uhh...yeah, ok. Read & Review! :)**

* * *

Whisperkit's P.O.V.

Whisperkit ran out to the clearing where the cats shared tongues. He had just saw Hazelstar's dream! It was a sacred dream! Maybe the firefly was supposed to lead her to Robinstar in the dream…

No way.

Whisperkit was now three moons old, the same as Speckledkit. But little did he know that the two kits would meet today.

Whisperkit looked up at the sun, shining brightly. He felt an urge to go to the river that separated the SoundClan and LostClan territory.

"What are you doing, Whisperkit?" Birchsong, the only senior she-cat warrior, meowed. "Where are you going?"

"I..uh…" Whisperkit mewed. "I'm going to go find moss for the nursery! Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, well, then," Birchsong said. "I'll go with you!" Whisperkit grunted in anger and nodded. He ran to the entrance thicket and rushed through it. The river was on the far left side of the camp, and he ran all the way to it.

Birchsong kept up, very well, actually. He tried to out run her with his speed but he couldn't shake her off of his tail. Literally!

"Why are we going to the border?"  
"There is more moss here." Whisperkit said. He ran to the edge of the river, feeling compelled to go across it, to go see his destiny. Birchsong nodded and found tons of moss. "Great thinking! You'll make a great apprentice."

"Thanks," But Whisperkit stood still, looking everywhere, in search of Speckledkit, even though he had no clue of where she would come from. He had a very good picture of her in his mind, she had beautiful brown fur and tiny black spots. She had two white paws, one on her left front paw and one on her right hind paw. Her eyes were brilliant green and her tail was striped with black and light grey.

She was beautiful to him, but she was ugly in the eyes of his clan. He pictured her in his mind so clearly like she was standing in front of him. Soon enough, she was.

Birchsong had left, to return the moss, but Whisperkit still stood there. In about a couple heart beats, just a couple after Birchsong had left, she appeared.

"Who are you?" Speckledkit asked. "Who are _you?_" Whisperkit asked, totally not repeating what she just said. Like totally.

"I'm Speckledkit, the daughter of Breezesong and Silentleap!"

she mewed proudly. "I'm three moons old, and I have two siblings, Sweetkit, my sister, and Smallkit, my brother. I was the first one to open my eyes, and my mom said I was born with my eyes open!"

Whisperkit was taken aback. Speckledkit seemed like a very special cat, according to her introduction. "I'm Whisperkit, son of Robinbreeze and Fallentree. I'm three moons old, too, and I have one sister, Patchkit. Patchkit is really boring, because she's not as strong as I am. I'm the biggest kit in the nursery and I'm the strongest on, too. I took on all of the kits in my nursery and they all lost. I'm older than my sister and I was the first one in all of the Clan to open their eyes quickly."

"I guess we have a lot in common, then." Speckledkit meowed. She looked at the water. "But we are separated. I wish we were in the same Clan. I bet I could beat you any day!"  
"You wish," Whisperkit mewed. "I'm the strongest kit in the history of my Clan!" Speckledkit purred in amusement.

"Hey…guess what?" Speckledkit stared at Whisperkit's paws, he was shuffling his paws nervously, and embarrassedly. He really liked Speckledkit. He forgot her question, "Oh…uh, what?" Speckledkit jumped up and down, "Robinstar said I'm something special! He's making me an apprentice, _today!_"

"_Today_?" Whisperkit's jaw dropped. "But… I thought you said you were three moons!" Speckledkit nodded. Whisperkit tilted his head. "How did you find out? Did he tell you?"

"Well, not really," Speckledkit said. "His movements and eye movements were obvious, I mean, how could you not tell that he was going to make me an apprentice? I mean, he looked me straight in the eyes, and then he looked back and forth at the warriors trying to comprehend which one he wound make my mentor-"

"Show me exactly what he did." Whisperkit was getting to think that Speckledkit was a little weird. Speckledkit got up on a small pile of rocks and stood on it. Her eyes darted from side to side, obviously looking at the warriors. Her paws shifted slightly, showing a bit of nervousness, which also is obvious. Then she stared right at Whisperkit, with no emotion at all. What was she thinking?

Speckledkit dashed off of the rock pile and her eyes darted towards the forest, Whisperkit not knowing this wasn't part of her act. He squeaked, "Speckledkit?" Speckledkit's eyes were wide. "Echostep! He's back from searching for Gingerleaf!"

"Who's-" Whisperkit was cut off by the _pat pat_ of Speckledkit's paws.

She was gone. His love was gone.

* * *

Hazelstar's P.O.V.

_Drip._

The water from the ceiling's crack fell onto the floor, making the area wet.

_Drip._

Hazelstar sat there, thinking about Whisperkit. _How did he get into my dream? He said he was outside of my den, but he's not there! Absolutely not there! Did I imagine that? No, it was too unimaginable to think of! Am I going crazy?_

_Drip._

For some reason, after at least two moons (metaphor :D) of thinking, Hazelstar finally came to this conclusion.

"All cats old enough to fetch their own prey, gather underneath the Flat Rock for a Clan Meeting!"

All of the cats, even the crazy Yellowsong who seems to be cooped up in her medicine den all day, sniffing herbs that seem to smell rotten. Hazelstar stood on top of the flat stone that ran across a couple of fox lengths. Everycat sat in front of the rock and Hazelstar lifted her chin.

"I am proud to announce that I have a new apprentice to make," The eldest kits were squirming around. "Whisperkit, step forward."  
Silence. The Clan was shocked. Whisperkit shook and padded to the front of the Clan, looking tough, but weak inside. "I know, this sounds really bad. But I feel like I have the right to do this. And because he is under age, I will mentor him personally. I, Hazelstar, leader of SoundClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this kit. He has reached the point where I cannot take his 'kitness anymore, and hereby declare him an apprentice.

"You may not approve of my choice, but StarClan, I know you will right my wrong if you do so. Whisperkit," Hazelstar padded to the three-moon-old, "from now on, you will be recognized as Whisperpaw, until your warrior name is set before you. I, Hazelstar, will mentor you privately, and LostClan will not hear of this apprenticeship. I trust that none of my Clan will tell the other Clan, for they might start a war in Whisperpaw's sake. Whisperpaw, do your duty as I expect you to, as an apprentice." Hazelstar took a deep breath from her monologue and touched noses with her apprentice.

Whisperpaw couldn't move. He squeaked and his fur bristled at the touch of her cold nose. He was now an apprentice, and Hazelstar knew she had done the right thing. Hazelstar's mate, Fallingstone, smiled at her apprentice and put his tail on his shoulder. "Take good care of her," He purred in amusement.

"I..I will," Whisperpaw mewed back. The clan had their eyes on Whisperpaw, judging, sizing him up. Would they accept him? _I know they will. I've announced it, and I'm the leader, right? They wouldn't disobey me…would they…?_

"Hey!"

Whisperpaw turned around and saw his sister, Sweetkit, glaring at him from the back of the crowd.

* * *

Speckledkit's P.O.V.

_There is a special time where all the stars align and everything connects together, all at one time…_

This was that time.

Speckledkit had been named an apprentice by the Clan leader, as she had expected (wasn't it obvious?). Or should I say Speckledpaw? Whisperkit was quite interesting. She couldn't wait to show off her apprenticeship to him. But…he was in SoundClan. She couldn't go over there! She'd probably lose her apprenticeship!

How would she get in touch with him?

Well, it was a tiring day: first she ran all the way to the river because she felt compelled to (weird right?), Goldenpaw then yelled at her for getting mud all over the ground where she was walking (are you kidding?), then her mother had groomed her down (every loose hair on her body was carefully plucked off and scolded for), and her apprenticeship of course. Her new mentor was Robinstar because he didn't believe anyone else could train a "kit".

Great StarClan, she wasn't a baby. 3 months old is a long time!

She literally tripped over her own paws on the way to the nursery, only to be shoved off to the apprentice den, being reminded, "Honey, you don't sleep here anymore" and the response being a yawn.

There was no nest set up for her in the den. Goldenpaw glared at her the moment she put her paw in the den. Why couldn't she just let it go? Someone had a little too much mouse bile today.

"Get out, kit-prentice." Goldenpaw sneered. Fangpaw (the oldest apprentice) slapped Goldenpaw with his tail. "Quit it, you. She's new and we should appreciate that."

"She's cute, too!" Sunpaw purred. "If only Flowerpaw-sorry, Flower_fall_-were here. She would have told Goldenpaw up straight!"

Goldenpaw growled, "You wanna go, Sunny? I'll go!" She unsheathed her claws. Sunpaw's eyes grew wide and he unsheathed his own claws for protection.

"Oh, would you quit it you two?" Gingerpaw slumped inside. "You two are acting so immature. No wonder you had to keep reminding Robinstar to make you apprentices. He must have forgotten you were at the age limit."

"Great StarClan, Gingerpaw, why are you always so down in the dumps?" Fangpaw meowed. "Always so demanding for maturity… what do you expect? We're apprentices! Not leaders." He purred.

"Can it, Fangpaw," Gingerpaw rasped. "I'm not in the mood. Echostep went out today to find Gingerleaf, his mentor, and he didn't find her. He's all angry and confused and he's taking it all out on me. Like always."

"He didn't find Gingerleaf?" Speckledpaw mewed.

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Speckledpaw shut up. Gingerpaw wasn't the kind of person to stay in a conversation for this long. Speckledpaw sighed and thought about Gingerpaw. It was strange that Gingerleaf had disappeared about the same time Gingerpaw was born… Could it be that Gingerpaw _is _Gingerleaf? Reincarnated? Given a second chance in another body? And yet…she ended up with the same job and role in the Clan. Maybe it was her destiny to always serve her clan that way..

She was thinking way too much. Her brain shut off immediately after she finished that thought, telling her _Shut up, Speckledpaw. I'm tired._

She opened her eyes to a swampy area. Muddy. Gross. She found herself standing in it. Even more gross.

She sighed and started to clean off the mud on her back. She heard a snap on the opposite side of the place she was standing.

"Who's there? Come out!" Speckledpaw stopped midlick and meowed out.

"Who are you?" A cat came out from some bushes. "Speckledkit!"

"StarClan, you scared me, Whisperkit! And it's _Speckledpaw _now. My mentor is Robinstar." Speckledpaw puffed out her chest and smiled.

"Oh yeah. I'm Whisperpaw now, too. I'm an apprentice! I'm also being trained by the leader: Hazelstar. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah…wait, why are you in my dream?"

"No, you're in _my _dream."

"No, you're in _my _dream!"

"Okay, okay. I want to see you in person again sometime…" Whisperpaw shuffled his feet. She cocked her head and thought about his gesture for a while. She knew everyone's actions clearly, like when somecat looks at another cat, then looks away, they're either jealous or wanting them, depends on the situation. But, for some odd reason, she couldn't figure out Whisperpaw.

"Earth to Speckledpaw!"

"What?" Speckledpaw snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah I want to see you again too. Want to meet at the river tonight at Moonhigh?"

"I don't know. I'll try to make it. My mom, Robinbreeze, was going to help me move into the apprentice den tonight. And Harmonypaw asked me to sit with her when we eat.

"She's real nice and all, but she's kind of clingy. I don't know if I can make it."

"Oh," Speckledpaw felt a weird pang in her chest. She didn't understand it at first, but she realized that it was jealousy. Jealous of Harmonypaw and Whisperpaw. Even though she had just met him, she had started to like him. Destiny had brought them together. How could she not?

"I…oh, yeah, maybe tonight isn't a good idea."

"How so?" Whisperpaw cocked his head.

"I just remembered that, uh, F-fangpaw had asked me to eat with him, too. He's real tough and strong. Probably stronger than you."

She regretted the last words.

"I mean…"

"Uh, ok…" Whisperpaw's eyes looked hurt. "How about tomorrow at sun-up (noon)? I have free time then. Hazelstar is taking me out to train during sun-down (afternoon)."

"Oh, yeah, sure... Robinstar hasn't said anything to me about training yet."

"Okay, I'll see you there." Whisperpaw turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?" Whisperpaw turned around, longing in his eyes. He wanted to rush over to her and kiss her goodbye, but…his paws were stuck in the mud…

"I…um…" Speckledpaw couldn't decide if she wanted to tell him or not about her liking. "It's just that…"

"Speckledpaw," Whisperpaw meowed. "You're mumbling."

"I'm sorry," Speckledpaw closed her eyes and disappeared form her dream.

Whisperpaw stood there staring at the empty spot where she was standing. Words echoed in his head, _I wish I could tell you._

* * *

**Echostep: Wow. Okay. :) Well****_, _****I didn't remember that ending, but it turned out well! Do you think Speckledpaw and Whisperpaw will ever tell each other their love? I added Harmonypaw and Fangpaw in there to jazz things up. Do you think Harmonypaw might interfere with WHISPERxSPECKLED? Maybe. Maybe not. ;)**

**Please review and give me any suggestions!**


	5. Pausing

**HELLO, LOSTCLAN READERS.**

**THIS IS ECHOSTEP AND I'M SORRY TO REPORT THAT I WILL BE PAUSING THE UPLOADING OF CHAPTERS ON THIS STORY.**

**I WILL START WRITING MORE CHAPTERS WHEN I HAVE MORE TIME AND IDEAS.**

**WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BY YOURSELF?**

**I'LL BE HAPPY TO SUPPORT YOUR VERSION OF LOSTCLAN!**

**JUST DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME SOME RECOGNITION AND INCLUDE MY NAME!**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
